F&G 25: Lock, Jocks, and One Little Secret
by Nicole5651
Summary: Lincoln High parents to raise concern with the current anti drug program. Bill's involvement with the track team causes some awkward tension among the geeks. Sarah and Nick reach an important landmark in their relationship. Part 1 of 2


LOCK, JOCKS, AND ONE LITTLE SECRET

Part 1 of 2

**INT. WEIR HOUSE - NIGHT**

Lindsay and Sam are on the floor doing homework. Jeanne and Howard are watching the news.

**TELEVISION** **REPORTER**

Breaking news- Lincoln High school was broken into tonight, many of

the windows have been smashed and lockers vandalized. The intruder was a

current student, senior Mike Hardman. When police arrived on the scene they found

Hardman passed out in the hallway, severely intoxicated. He was taken into custody

after a short visit to the hospital. There is speculation that Hardman was

selling drugs in school, one report claims the reason for the break in was to retrieve

narcotics that were found in Hardman's locker. Right now authorities have

no comment- parents of Lincoln high students are outraged and expect action to be

taken.

Howard and Jeanne look at each other in horror.

**HOWARD**

(barking)

Lindsay! Sam!

They get up and weirdly walk to the couch

**JEANE**

Did you know a boy named Mike

Hardman?

**LINDSAY**

no- why?

**HOWARD**

(stern)

Well he took a bunch of drugs and

then broke into the school

tonight- smashed the windows and

everything!

**SAM**

Why?

**JEANE**

They say he has drugs in his

locker...

Sam looks shocked and Lindsay shrugs.

**LINDSAY**

(matter of fact)

I mean, I'm sure lots of kids have

drugs in their lockers.

**SAM**

(astonished)

They do?

**HOWARD**

How would you know something like that Lindsay? Are you hanging out with those freaks again?

**JEANE**

(shocked)

really? drugs in the school? oh

my!

**HOWARD**

(raising his voice)

Lindsay! Who has drugs? Who!

Who??

**LINDSAY**

(defensive)

Relax! I don't know anyone who has drugs.

**HOWARD**

Good. Then you have no idea what

you are talking about! Stay away

from this Hardman character- if

they even LET him back to the

school.

**LINDSAY**

(offended)

Dad I mean I haven't actually seen

it- but if this Mike kid got away

with it, I mean there must be

other kids- It doesn't matter dad-

Sam and I don't do that stuff!

**HOWARD**

(angry)

You better not!

**LINDSAY**

Dad- I'm not on drugs. Sam is not

on drugs. Can I go back to my

homework now?

**HOWARD**

no!

**JEANE**

This worries me.

(to Howard)

Do you think Lindsay's right?

**HOWARD**

(worried)

I don't know...

**JEANE**

The parents should do something! I

should call the school!

**SAM**

(pleading)

Mom please no- that's so

embarrassing!

Lindsay looks at her watch quickly

**HOWARD**

Why? As parents we can't stand for

this! Drugs in the school?

(looks at Jeanne)

I told you we should have sent

them to private school!

**LINDSAY**

(quickly)

I have to go to Millie's! I just

realized I left my science book

there.

**JEANE**

Lindsay! It's late!

**LINDSAY**

I need it for class tomorrow, it

will be 20 minutes, I promise.

She grabs her coat

**HOWARD**

(sighs)

Fine. But we are not done here.

Lindsay runs into the hallway and glances at herself in the mirror, runs her hands though her hair.

**LINDSAY**

I'll be back in 20 minutes, I

promise!

She runs quickly out the front door.

Lindsay runs across the street, looking every which way and knocks on Millie's door. She answers wearing dorky pj's. Lindsay tries to stifle her laugh.

**MILLE**

Hi Lindsay

(notices her

laughing)

what?

**LINDSAY**

nothing

(hurriedly)

Um, can I have my science book?

**MILLE**

Sure!

(she opens the

door wider)

**MILLE**

Do you want to come in for a few

minutes?

Lindsay is looking all up and down the street. Millie notices her acting strange.

**MILLE**

What's going on Lindsay? Who are

you looking for?

**LINDSAY**

(nervous, trying

to sound casual)

oh- no one. I'm sorry can't come

over. I should really go home and

study.

Millie reaches and pulls the book off the inside table and hands it to Lindsay.

**MILLE**

Okay- see you tomorrow at school.

(pauses)

Are you sure you are ok?

**LINDSAY**

yeah. I'm fine.

She adjusts her face into a smile

**LINDSAY**

I'll see you tomorrow

**MILLE**

(shrugs)

ok

She closes the door and Lindsay dashes across Millie's lawn, looking every which way. Millie watches her curiously from the window.

Lindsay rounds the corner and trots down the street looking everywhere. The finally sees Daniel's car, the lights off. He is sitting inside in silence, smoking. Meanwhile Millie tip-toes out her front door with a flashlight, still in her PJ's.

**MILLE**

(whispering)

Lindsay? Lindsay?

Lindsay takes a deep breath and walks towards Daniel's car, opens the door and sits down. Daniel throws the cig out the window as she shuts the door behind her. They look at each other.

**DANIEL**

Hey

**LINDSAY**

Hey

__**DANIEL**

(amused)

You wanted to talk?

**LINDSAY**

Yeah I did.

**DANIEL**

About what?

Lindsay gives him a look and they both smile briefly

**LINDSAY**

(serious)

What we did was wrong, Daniel

**DANIEL**

(dismissive)

I don't really see how, but

whatever.

**LINDSAY**

This can't keep happening

**DANIEL**

(annoyed)

Alright! It's not like I plan for

it to happen again!

Lindsay shifts in her seat, not showing any real emotion.

**DANIEL**

(speaking without

thinking)

But WHY does it keep happening?

**LINDSAY**

(looking out the

window)

I don't know.

Daniel exhales, pauses, then speaks suddenly, against his judgment.

**DANIEL**

I think I deserve a better answer

then that. You are the one who

kissed me this time.

**LINDSAY**

I DON'T know Daniel. I don't know

why I did it, okay??

**DANIEL**

(sarcastic)

Oh! For once Ms. Perfect doesn't

know it all. There is one thing

you DO know, and that's how I feel.

I told you the other night, and

I'm not sayin it again.

(looking at her

now)

So how do you, you know, feel?

**LINDSAY**

I feel like a horrible person, a

bad friend, a liar.

Lindsay says nothing but tears her gaze away from the window as Daniel suddenly starts the car.

**DANIEL**

(looking straight

ahead)

Really?

**LINDSAY**

Yes, horrible. Awful. I should

tell Kim. And you should tell

Nick.

**DANIEL**

(panic)

DON'T tell Kim!

**LINDSAY**

It's the right thing to do.

**DANIEL**

why? If this really is nothing...

(looks at her)

Look- I said it won't happen

again. Why tell anyone? There's no

point.

Lindsay sighs

**LINDSAY**

I guess you're right...

He looks at her, she is totally distraught and not focused on him at all. This went nothing like he imagined it would.

**DANIEL**

So I guess we are done here, I'll

see you in school.

**LINDSAY**

(taken aback)

um yeah ok

He doesn't look at her as she steps out of the car. She shuts the door and turns around to face his car.

**LINDSAY**

Bye

He speeds away before she finishes the word and leaves her stricken on the street. She watches him drive away and suddenly hears a noise behind her and quickly turns. Mille is standing there.

**LINDSAY**

(surprised)

Oh my god Mille! What are you

doing out here??

**MILLE**

(raises her

eyebrows)

I was just about to ask you the

same question.

**OPENING CREDITS**

EXT: THE STREET, NIGHT.

Lindsay walks towards Millie

**LINDSAY**

(concern)

Millie your in your pajamas- what

are you doing?

**MILLE**

You were acting so weird when you

came over, I figured something was

wrong but you didn't want to tell

me.

They walk down the street together.

**LINDSAY**

(unconvincingly)

everything is fine! I was just

talking to Daniel.

**MILLE**

Things didn't look okay. You were

yelling. He was yelling at you.

Mille sits down on the edge of the sidewalk, Lindsay standing over her.

**LINDSAY**

It wasn't what it looked like.

There is a pause as a comfortable silence sits between them.

**LINDSAY**

(sighs)

Millie, I made a big mistake. I

mean I did something really really

stupid.

**MILLE**

(wide eyed)

Lindsay whatever it is, it sounds

like you know it was wrong. That's

the first step to making it right.

Lindsay smiles at how naive Millie is, but it comforts her.

She sits down next to her.

**LINDSAY**

Well you know I have been helping

Daniel study right?

Millie nods

**LINDSAY**

Its not like I thought he was

stupid,- But Millie, he is

actually smart! And actually

interested in school work. He says

it makes him feel good!

**MILLE**

What are you are doing for him is

so nice.

**LINDSAY**

Yeah. I guess.

(sighs)

But then something happened the

other night, at Nick's house.

(Pauses)

all of the sudden, he says being

around me makes him want to be

better in school...that he thinks

about me all the time. I mean, he

usually never shows any emotion.

**MILLE**

(kind of grossed

out)

He likes you?

**LINDSAY**

I don't know-

he was being

so honest, and he looked so cute

lying there...

**MILLE**

(shock)

Did you guys kiss?

Lindsay smiles but looks away to hide it

**LINDSAY**

Yeah we kissed.

Millie gasps and covers her mouth

**MILLE**

He's not even your boyfriend! I

told Tommy we had to be going

steady for three months before he

could kiss me. And with our mouths

closed. It is a sin to do anything

else with someone you are not

married to.

**LINDSAY**

(honest)

I'm not sure what I believe in. If

there is a god, I don't think he would

care about things like kissing people that

aren't our boyfriends, or having sex

before we are married. Being with

Daniel was very wrong. But not

because of God.

**MILLE**

(voice quivering)

Did you and Daniel

(gulps)

Did you have intercourse?

**LINDSAY**

No! Oh Millie come on, it wasn't

that bad- We weren't even totally

naked.

Millie is in total horror and shock, but pulls back a little

and can't help her curiosity

**MILLE**

(quieter)

What was it like?

**LINDSAY**

(with school girl

wistfulness)

Actually really good. Daniel was

so sweet and kind of romantic.

(she looks down)

which is why this is so bad.

**MILLE**

Because you are afraid it might

happen again?

**LINDSAY**

(getting upset)

WORSE! Because I want it to happen

again!

Millie gasps

**LINDSAY**

Kim is my best friend, and her and

Daniel went out for like over a

year. And they were in love - they

were crazy and insane in love! She

still might be into him.

**MILLE**

Do you think Kim would be upset if

you two became girlfriend and

boyfriend?

**LINDSAY**

(sarcastic laugh)

Upset? totally psycho is more like

it. She would try to kill me! I

know people think she is mean, but

Kim is a really good person, she

has been though a lot, she is

just super sensitive.

**MILLE**

She's angry on the inside.

**LINDSAY**

(nodding)

She has really been a good friend

to me. I never would want to hurt

her. I- I just can't believe this

happened, I'm a terrible person,

Millie!

Lindsay throws her hands up in the air, her eyes filling with tears. She quickly wipes them away as Millie puts her arm around Lindsay.

**MILLE**

(firm)

No, you are not. You are one of

the best people I know. You are an

amazing friend. People make

mistakes.

**LINDSAY**

Daniel thinks we shouldn't tell

Kim or Nick about this- or anyone!

**MILLE**

Nick? Doesn't he have a

girlfriend, Sarah Clarke?

**LINDSAY**

(miserable)

Yeah, but he has been acting

strange towards me all year. Kim

thinks he still likes me. Either

way I just know things would get

even more awkward between us.

**MILLE**

Are you guys going to do it again?

**LINDSAY**

No way! It can't happen again! I

can't feel like this anymore!

I mean if its never going to

happen again, what's the point of

making Kim and Nick upset?

**LINDSAY**

That's what Daniel thinks anyway.

Millie considers this and looks at Lindsay and shrugs.

**LINDSAY**

You agree with him?? Seriously?

**MILLE**

My mom once told me sometimes its better to

be kind then honest. Would you tell Kim because you think she

needs know or because you don't want to feel guilty?

Lindsay looks at Millie, thinking. She sighs and offers her a weak smile.

**LINDSAY**

Would you forgive me? If I did

this to you?

**MILLE**

Of course Lindsay! We will always

be friends. Nothing you could ever

do would change that.

Lindsay looks at Millie with appreciation, her eyes are glassy with tears.

**LINDSAY**

Thanks Millie.

**EXT. SCHOOL PARKING LOT - DAY**

Ken and Nick are leaning against Ken's car, Kim is sitting on the curb nearby, looking at sheet music and singing to herself. Lindsay walks by deep and thought and either doesn't notice them or pretends not to notice them. Kim looks up and notices her.

**KIM**

(calling out)

Hey! Lindsay!

Lindsay looks up and hesitates for a second

**LINDSAY**

Hey

She stands there not moving towards them

**KIM**

(laughing) come here! What's going on?

Lindsay walks forward awkwardly, towards nick and ken, but

not Kim

**LINDSAY**

nothing really what's up guys..

**NICK**

Hey Lindsay

**KIM**

(gesturing for her

to sit down)

Come here, I feel like we haven't

talked in FOREVER.

she throws down the sheet music

**KIM**

Ugh I'm so sick of going over this

song!

**KEN**

And were sick of hearing it

**KIM**

Shut up Ken

Lindsay awkwardly walks towards Kim and sits down as a loud car is heard and Daniel's car pulls up. Kim rolls her eyes and Lindsay averts hers.

**DANIEL**

Hey guys

**KIM**

hi loser

Daniel catches Lindsay's eye quickly then looks down, runs his hands though his hair and rubs his eyes. He sighs loudly.

**DANIEL**

Did you guys hear about Mike

Hardman?

**KIM**

(realizing)

oh my god- that guy? He is always

loaded.

**DANIEL**

I heard he broke into school last

night- high as all hell- broke a

bunch of windows and passed out in

the hallway.

(laughs)

Someone saw him and called the

police.

**KEN**

What an idiot! Coming to the

school to get wasted? Do it at

home buddy. Like Nick here!

**NICK**

Not always!

**DANIEL**

(More serious now)

They took him to JAIL, man. NOT

juvie.

Everyone looks on in shock, Nick shakes his head

**NICK**

Real jail?

**DANIEL**

(rolls his eyes)

Yeah real jail. He's 18- they

stick him with all the real guys,

it's not some kind of kiddie

place.

**KIM**

My god- the police are so harsh, I

mean why couldn't they just

suspend him from school or

something?

**LINDSAY**

He broke in, that's a real

felony.

**DANIEL**

Yeah- he did what all of us have

wanted to do before- smash the

stupid place up-

**KEN**

(cackles)

burn it all down

**LINDSAY**

School sucks but that's no reason

to destroy the building. Now our

tax dollars are going to have to

go towards fixing the school. That

money could have been spent on new books, or a computer.

**KEN**

you sound like my dad

**DANIEL**

Lindsay why do you gotta be such a

buzz kill all the time? We were

just kidding!

**KIM**

(to herself)

I'm not

**LINDSAY**

I'm just saying. Don't come if you

don't like it. But don't ruin it

for everyone else.

**DANIEL**

I heard his mom has to take a

second job and sell their car to

pay his bail money! Not everyone

is as privileged and perfect as

you Lindsay.

Lindsay feels ashamed and looks at her feet but says nothing.

**KEN**

wow that's rough.

The bell rings. Lindsay jumps up, still looking hurt by

Daniel's comments

**LINDSAY**

(to Kim)

shoot! I gotta go-pop quiz

**KIM**

(gathering her

stuff)

wait- I'll go with you

Lindsay takes a few steps backward as Daniel and Nick continue to argue in the background.

**LINDSAY**

(hurried)

I'm sorry, I can't wait! I'll see

you at lunch though, okay?

**KIM**

ok

Kim nods and studies Lindsay as she runs away, she is realizes she is acting strange. She rolls her eyes and starts gathering her stuff.

**EXT. OUTSIDE TRACK AT SCHOOL - DAY**

Track practice. There are a few guys in the bleachers, some waiting to go next, some stretching. Bill is running on the track with two other guys and coach fredicks is standing nearby with a stop watch. everyone watches as Bill sprints down the field, edged out at the last second by some other guy.

**COACH**

(clapping)

Alright, alright good good-

Williams good-

Bill circles around the bleachers and Williams slaps him on the

back

**WILLIAMS**

That was crazy man- you hit your

stride and then the last leg-

(makes "swoosh"

noise)

You take off!

**BILL**

(out of breath)

Thanks!

**WILLIAMS**

Yeah, Meyers and I started calling

you "the bullet"

Bill laughs as Meyers walks up

**MEYERS**

(to Bill)

Yo Bullet! I gotta say, you almost

beat Williams, that was good.

**BILL**

You guys really call me "the

bullet?"

**MEYERS**

(laughing)

Yeah you heard me! You like it?

**BILL**

(shrugs, good

natured)

I've never had a nickname before,

usually you guys just call me

"geek"

**WILLIAMS**

Well yeah- you ARE a geek- but you

know, Meyers here is a loser and

I'm a jerk.

Bill catches on that they are kidding and they all laugh

**COACH**

(yelling over to

them)

Aberchuck, I know you are better

then this last trial, lets go

again!

**BILL**

I thought Meyers was next

**MEYERS**

Ah, yeah Coach, I thought I was

going to-

**COACH**

(cutting across

him)

Pipe down Meyers! I want Aberchuck to go again! You will be next.

Meyers rolls his eyes and sits down in the bleachers. Bill takes off to the track and Coach follows. Jock 3 sitting behind them leans in.

**JOCK 3**

It's like all the sudden Aberchuck

is Fredricks golden boy!

**MEYERS**

(wipes his face)

Aberchucks cool. He's pretty fast

**WILLIAMS**

(nodding)

yeah

**JOCK 3**

I don't need to sit here with my

thumb up my butt while he gets a

private lesson.

**WILLAIMS**

(gesturing to jock

behind then)

Then go stick your thumb up

Fredricks' butt.

They laugh and Jock 3 makes a face.

**JOCK 3**

Shut up!

Back on the field, Coach walks over and puts his arm around Bill and leans in

**COACH**

Listen, you were 7 seconds behind

yesterdays time. I KNOW you can do

this.

Bill nods and coach hits him on the back.

**COACH**

(to everyone)

OK- guys after this I want

Williams and Meyers down here. You

are going to go once around with

Bill again

Jock 3 throws his hands up in the air , Meyers and Williams look at each other. Maybe Jock 3 was right. Coach blows his whistle and then intently watches Bill around the track.

**INT. HALLWAY - DAY**

Lindsay walks down the hallway, deep in thought. She passes the smashed in windows, now covered with garbage bags and tape. There are some janitors throwing glass away and taking trophies out of a smashed trophy case. Mr. Rosso approaches.

**ROSSO**

Lindsay Lindsay how we doing Ms.

Weir?

Lindsay looks up at Rosso with an expectant look

**LINDSAY**

What did I do this time?

**ROSSO**

(hands in the air)

Whoa Whoa Lindsay-

**LINDSAY**

(back peddling)

I'm sorry, I'm sorry

(pauses)

What's going on Rosso?

**ROSSO**

(curious)

I don't know Lindsay, maybe you

should tell me?

**LINDSAY**

nothing, nothing

**ROSSO**

You seem troubled

(gestures down the

hall)

Lets go to my office

**LINDSAY**

(smirks)

Mr. Rosso, I'm not troubled.

They start to walk down the hallway together

**ROSSO**

Okay, lets go to my office anyway,

I have exciting news for you.

Lindsay sighs and walks with him into his office

**ROSSOS OFFICE**

Lindsay follows Rosso in and sits down as he walks towards a record player. Classical music begins to play.

**LINDSAY**

(weirded out)

What is this?

**ROSSO**

Oh? This? Mozart? A new study has

shown classical music promotes

learning and memory- also creates

a calm state of mind- I thought it

might help.

**LINDSAY**

With what?

**ROSSO**

If you don't want to talk about

what's bothering you, at least

the music will calm you.

Lindsay sighs and laughs as Rosso goes and sits behind his desk. He closes his eyes and rocks back and forth with the music.

**LINDSAY**

So what is this exciting news?

**ROSSO**

(opens eyes)

Many parents have expressed

concern in the anti drug programs

at McKinley. The Mike Hardman

incident has increased this

tenfold. Did you know Mike?

**LINDSAY**

Yes - I mean I think I remember

him, no- some of my friends knew

him I think.

**ROSSO**

As a reaction McKinley has decided

to re-tool our anti- drug program.

I'm working with the sober

students on a fundraiser so we can

raise more money for the program.

We have come up with the idea of a

student "lock in", and I would

like you to help us. I want you to

be a captain at the event.

**LINDSAY**

What is a student "lock in?"

**ROSSO**

We spend 24 hours, here in the

school, locked in. Meanwhile, we

all play games, music, talk, and

just get to know each other. The

idea is to be drug free while

raising money for a bigger and

better anti-drug program!

Lindsay looks horrified

**ROSSO**

The students will only be released

once we hit our goal of 5,000.

**LINDSAY**

(awkward)

Mr Rosso, thanks for thinking of

me, but this isn't really my

thing, I don't think I'm going to

go- so I can't be a captain or

whatever.

**ROSSO**

Lindsay, we plan to make this

mandatory for all upperclassmen.

**LINDSAY**

(shock)

What?? You can't do that!

Everyone is going to- the whole

school is going to freak out. They

won't go-

**ROSSO**

(stern)

Then they won't graduate come May.

The school board is under

tremendous pressure to do

something, Lindsay.

Lindsay shifts in her seat

**LINDSAY**

No offense I just don't think it

is going to work, people are going

to do drugs if they want.

**ROSSO**

(sarcastic)

Thanks for your positive attitude

Lindsay.

(brightening)

Come on! Help out your fellow

students! You are a natural

leader, I've always said that.

**LINDSAY**

Can you make me do this? I mean is

it mandatory that I be a team

leader?

Rosso looks down, disappointed.

**ROSSO**

No. I can't.

Lindsay stands up suddenly

**LINDSAY**

I'm sorry Mr. Rosso, I can't do

it. I- I don't want to. Thanks for

asking though.

Mr. Rosso nods and Lindsay gives him one more guilty look before opening the door and leaving.

**INT. NICK BASEMENT - NIGHT**

Sarah and nick are alone, sitting on the couch. They are watching Some sort of weird disco dancing show like American Bandstand. Nick looks bored, maybe stoned, Sarah is smiling and totally engrossed in the program.

**NICK**

Is this almost over?

**SARAH**

(not looking at

him)

Yeah, at 8.

**NICK**

I should practice my drums, I

haven't played in like, a week.

**SARAH**

(looking at him)

nooooo. Then I won't be able to

hear the TV!

Nick nods as Sarah laughs at the TV. Nick fidgets uncomfortable.

**NICK**

(unconvincingly)

yeah yeah, you're right. I'm sorry

a commercial comes on, Sarah sighs and looks at him.

**SARAH**

Hey so I forgot to tell you- since

we have to be at this lock in,

(she pauses)

This stupid lock in. Some of my

friends thought it would be fun to

Throw a little dance party. Mia is

going to bring her boom box, and I

was thinking you could show

everyone your moves!

**NICK**

(horrified)

In front of the whole school?

**SARAH**

(laughs)

NO! It's not like we are going up

on stage or anything. Mr.Rosso

said we are locked in for 24

hours. He is organizing some

activities, but we are going to

have free time also. I think we

should use the gym though, that

way we will have lots of room!

**NICK**

But- I- I don't want to dance!

Sarah looks really disappointed, and looks down at her lap.

**SARAH**

But I told everyone you would!

Everyone from the summer is going

to be there. Mia, Jackie,-

Nick suddenly stands up, he is antsy.

**NICK**

(nervous)

Yeah. Well summers over. And I

don't want to. That was different

when it was just us. But Daniel

and those guys, they won't

understand!

**SARAH**

(sincere)

Well they should Nick. You are an

amazing dancer. And you like it.

They should accept you for who you

are!

Nick starts to pace in front of her.

**SARAH**

Nick, what's wrong? Is this because

of that thing I said the other

night? Because maybe we should

talk about-

He stops moving and looks at her

**NICK**

(interrupting)

No! It's not that.

(pauses)

I'm not REALLY so into dancing and

disco.

**SARAH**

(laughing)

What do you mean? You wanted to go

to the disco every Friday!

**NICK**

Some songs aren't bad. I like that

heatwave song!

**SARAH**

(sadly)

I don't understand, what did I do?

He sits down next to her and puts his hand on her leg.

**NICK**

(sincere)

Sarah, I do all these things for

you, because I like you. I want to

go to the Disco on Friday night,

because that's where you want to

be.

**SARAH**

That's so sweet Nick. But then- I

thought you wanted to do all these

things. I feel like I don't know

you at all!

**NICK**

You know me! I'm the same guy, I

just think I finally need to do

some things that I like, you know?

**SARAH**

Like what?

**NICK**

(sighs)

Like- my drums and the band, and

pot!

**SARAH**

I thought you don't want to smoke

anymore?

**NICK**

(correcting her)

As much. I mean I know you hate

it.

**SARAH**

I don't hate it, I just hate the

way it makes you act. You stare

into space, not paying attention

me to or anything.

**NICK**

That kind of the point...

Sarah sighs, thinking.

**SARAH**

(brighter)

Ok, well then I want to be

involved in the things you like

too.

**NICK**

(excited)

Really? We have another hour

before you have to leave! Do you

want to smoke and then I can play

something for you?

**SARAH**

I can't smoke! It's a school

night!

**NICK**

(embarrassed)

ok, yeah you are right. But I can

play you some-

**SARAH**

-If we only have a hour, lets use

it wisely.

She leans in and kisses him, he is surprised by this but goes with it. She is kissing him wildly trying to push him down on the couch, he holds back, put off her sudden aggression.

**INT. BILL'S HOUSE - NIGHT**

Bill's mom and Fredricks are sitting in front of the TV. Bill suddenly comes though the front door. Fredricks is playing with a deck of cards.

**BILL'S MOM**

Bill honey where have you been?

You didn't call! Did you have

dinner?

Bill takes off his jacket and puts down his bookbag.

**BILL**

(casual)

Oh, I'm sorry mom, I was hanging

out with some of the guys.

**BILL'S MOM**

Who? Neil called twice looking for

you.

(smirks)

He seemed very concerned about

you.

**BILL**

Some guys from the team, it was

two for one burgers at Greens

tonight. I didn't realize how late

it got, I forgot to call.

He walks into the kitchen and Bill's mom and Fredricks look at each other, impressed.

**BILL'S MOM**

(yelling to Bill)

How did you get home?

**BILL (OS)**

Meyers dropped me off. I had no

idea, he only lives a street away.

Bill's mom looks at Fredricks who gives the thumbs up sign.

Bill re-appears, holding a plate with a piece of cake.

**COACH**

Hey Bill, I know some of the guys

play poker a lot- you know how to

play?

**BILL**

(mouth full of

cake)

no

Fredricks holds up the cards.

**COACH**

Do you want to learn? We can play

for an hour before homework.

**BILL'S MOM**

Or after homework!

**BILL**

Come on mom, I really want to

learn!

**BILL'S MOM**

Oh, okay, but just for an hour.

I'll go get Ben some cake.

**COACH**

(standing up)

You read my mind honey!

Fredricks gets up and walks over to the dining room table and him and Bill sit down. He starts dolling out cards. Soundtrack is heard while they both laugh. Bill's mom appears at the doorway, holding the cake, and watches them talking and laughing. She is so glad Bill finally seems happy.

**INT. SPANISH CLASS - DAY**

Lindsay is sitting in Spanish class, looking board.

**TEACHER**

Es Bien, OK- I'm going to go over

some verbs, and I want you guys to

repeat after me. Como se de se "to

write"?

**CINDY**

(raises her hand)

To write.

**TEACHER**

Good Cindy. Now say with me

(class joins in)

escribo,

escribes,escribe,escribimos

Sarah suddenly walks into the room, carrying books and holding a pink piece of paper. The teacher turns to her.

**TEACHER**

Oh! Holla senarita Clark!

**SARAH**

hi

Lindsay looks up and watches as Sarah hands the teacher the

pink paper

**SARAH**

It's a transfer. I wanted to take

Art 2 so I had to transfer to 3rd

hour.

**TEACHER**

(smiles)

Oh! And you already had espanol

manana. Does y una dia?

**SARAH**

(rolls her eyes

and laughs)

Yes, more then enough already.

The class laughs lightly

**TEACHER**

(good natured)

Ahhh, senarita Clark, have a seat.

Sarah walks down the isle and spots Lindsay and gives her a little wave. Lindsay waves back but looks away annoyed as Sarah slides down in the seat next to her. The teacher resumes talking.

**SARAH**

(whispers)

Hey- I didn't know you were in

this class, awesome. This is going

to be so much fun!

**LINDSAY**

(nods and smiles)

Yeah.

Lindsay looks down at her notebook, uncomfortable. She looks back up at Sarah who is grinning at her like a manic. Lindsay offers a weak smile.

**LATER**

Lindsay and Sarah are walking out of class. Sarah is talking a mile a minute, Lindsay is listening but overwhelmed.

**SARAH**

Because, like we never get to hang

out you and me, I mean there are

always other people around...

**LINDSAY**

yeah

Nick comes around the corner and sees them walking together.

**NICK**

Hey guys!

**SARAH**

(brightly)

Hey!

He approaches them and stands next to Sarah for a second before she quickly jumps up on her tip toes and kisses him on the cheek. It seems out of place and Nick and Sarah giggle awkwardly. Lindsay stands there in awe of her behavior.

**SARAH**

Guess what? You know how I just

switched my Spanish class? Lindsay

is in my class! Isn't that

awesome?

**NICK**

(happy but

confused)

Oh wow great!

**LINDSAY**

Yeah we are going to work on a

project together, it's for the Day

of the Dead.

**SARAH**

El Dia de las muertas!

**NICK**

wow. great!

Lindsay sees Kim approaching and sees an out.

**LINDSAY**

Well I gotta go, there's Kim!

**SARAH**

Bye Lindsay!

As Lindsay heads towards Kim, Nick puts his arm around Sarah.

**NICK**

I thought you didn't like Lindsay.

**SARAH**

(shrugs)

When did I say that? I like her.

**NICK**

(careful)

ok

(brighter)

Good.

**EXT. LUNCHROOM**

Geeks plus Stacey are at table eating lunch

**NEIL**

I mean, if you had to choose

**SAM**

Why would I have to choose?

**STACEY**

Guys are so gross

**NEIL**

Because, this is a fantasy!

**BILL**

If this is a fantasy, then you

wouldn't have to choose. You could

have both. AND Vicki Applebee

**NEIL**

It just doesn't make sense Lt.

Saavik, princess Leia, and Vicki

would never exist in the same

universe!

Bill looks over at Vicki's table. He just then realizes Stacey is there.

**BILL**

(to Stacey,

embarrassed)

Don't tell anyone, ok?

**STACEY**

I already knew, Sam told me you

both have a crush on her.

**BILL**

(horrified)

Sam!

**NEIL**

I can't believe this!

**STACEY**

You guys you guys, don't worry. I

would never say anything. I

wouldn't want to hurt your

chances. Plus Bill I can tell she

is lying about that party last

year. I totally believe you guys

made out.

**NEIL**

(upset)

They did not!

**STACEY**

I don't know... But don't worry.

I'm a great secret keeper, no one

will ever know.

(to Sam)

I'm going to get some pudding, do

you want anything?

**SAM**

no, thanks though.

Stacey kisses Sam on the cheek and gets up from the table.

**NEIL**

Why did you tell her! And I don't

have a crush, what Vicki and I

have is real.

**BILL**

realer then 7 minutes in Heaven?

Williams suddenly approaches them

**WILLAIMS**

Hey Aberchuck

(to Sam and Neil)

Hey

They all seem very surprised that Williams is approaching them.

**WILLIAMS**

(to Bill)

So, ready for practice today?

**BILL**

Yeah, Fredricks said he is going

to finally let me do timed trial

so it should be good.

**WILLAIMS**

Yeah, Meyers is probably going to

be pissed but who cares, right, I

mean he had his time you are the

new guy. And you are faster then

him anyway.

He laughs and leans in on Bills chair. Bill smiles.

**BILL**

Thanks, I'm working on it

**WILLIAMS**

(to everyone)

You guys going to the lock in this

weekend? I hear underclassmen get

extra credit for going. The whole

team is going to be there.

**SAM**

Ah um no- I don't think so. Stacey

is going though. She is a sober

student, I guess they have to go.

**WILLAIMS**

(leading)

really Sam? If Stacey is going-I

mean locked overnight in the

school, late at night, not that

many adults around...

**NEIL**

No adults around?

**WILLAIMS**

Yeah right- like the teachers want

to work on the weekend. Yeah I

think it's just Rosso and the

sober students leading this whole

thing. Me and the guys think its

going to be real good.

**SAM**

Extra credit? Really?

Williams laughs and Sam laughs along, embarrassed looking over at Stacey.

**WILLIAMS**

(standing up)

Alight, see you later.

(hits Bill on the

back)

See you at practice.

**BILL**

Bye

He walks away

**NEIL**

(to Bill)

I didn't know you were going to

the lock in.

**BILL**

(casual)

Its just something the team is

doing.

Neil rolls his eyes

**SAM**

I mean- you guys really think- I

mean it's going to be like a

party?

**NEIL**

No- It's a fundraiser. But 24

hours is a long time to be in one

place. Where do we sleep? I mean

Mr. Rosso can't keep track of

everyone.

**SAM**

(looking over at

Stacey who smiles

and waves at him)

Maybe we should go...

**NEIL**

You think Vicki's going?

Bill gives Neil a look

**NEIL**

(trying to act

innocent)

What?

**INT. UNDER THE STAIRS - DAY**

Ken and Kim are leaning against the wall, talking. Daniel is sitting on the floor. Nick and Sarah are quietly arguing, he is looking around, trying not to make a scene. Lindsay tries to walk by, unnoticed, her head down. Kim sees her.

**KIM**

Hey Lindsay!

Lindsay looks up and tries to act surprised.

**LINDSAY**

(walking over)

Oh hey

**KIM**

Did you do the history assignment?

**LINDSAY**

Yeah- did you?

__**KEN**

What do you think?

Sarah's voice raises for a second and nick shushes her loudly. They all turn their attention to the fight.

**SARAH**

(angry) don't tell me to be quiet!

**NICK**

I'm not- it just can we talk about

this later, when everyone isn't

around?

**SARAH**

Why? Are you embarrassed? You don't need me, you embarrass yourself!

Kim bursts out in laughter and Nick shoots her an evil look.

She laughs even louder.

**LINDSAY**

(quietly)

Kim! stop!

Nick and Sarah continue to argue in hushed voices

**KIM**

(calming down) but it's true.

**LINDSAY**

(rolls her eyes)

Listen, do you want to copy my

homework or not?

**KIM**

(cutesy)

Yes please

The bell rings and Lindsay pulls her homework out and hands it to Kim. Sarah suddenly storms off and Nick puts his head in his hands and slinks back against the wall.

**LINDSAY**

Just try to make it not completely

obvious this time, ok? get at

least one question wrong!

Kim and Ken walk away

**KIM**

(smiles at Lindsay

and blows her a

kiss)

Thank You!

**LINDSAY**

(smiles)

Yep!

Kim turns and walks away and Lindsay face falls into a panic before she notices Nick there, alone looking like he is going to cry. She glances at Daniel,

gets up and walks up to Nick.

**LINDSAY**

Is everything ok with you guys?

**NICK**

(miserable)

I don't know. She just went crazy

on me, for no reason you know?

**DANIEL**

Nick- women are crazy.

Nick looks around to make sure no one is looking. He leans in and lowers his voice.

**NICK**

Last week. She told me she loved

me.

Nick swallows hard and Lindsay goes though a range of emotion starting at shock and moving to mock enthusiasm. Daniel shakes his head.

**DANIEL**

Oh no

**LINDSAY**

Why- no I think that's great! Nick,

I'm really happy for you!

**DANIEL**

Did you do it with her yet?

**LINDSAY**

(to Daniel)

How is that relevant?

**DANIEL**

it is!

He stands up and walks towards them

**LINDSAY**

well I think it's good.

**NICK**

(confused)

Yeah I know it is- but she is mad

that I didn't say it back.

(looks down

embarrassed)

Every time I have a girlfriend and

I say it, we end up breaking up. I

mean look what happened with you!

**DANIEL**

You have a point there

Lindsay opens her mouth to say something, sighs and when she speaks, it is genuine.

**LINDSAY**

Nick- trust me- you can't scare

her away. Sarah is crazy about

you. Just tell her.

**DANIEL**

Listen Buddy, tell her then she

will let you in, you know what I

mean? Who cares if you mean it?

**LINDSAY**

(disgusted with

Daniel)

You are disgusting. Seriously.

He laughs and takes a few steps back, leaning against the wall, people watching and chewing on a straw.

**NICK**

I don't know..

(sighs)

It's just you and her being in a

class together, hanging out. That's

just weird.

**LINDSAY**

What is the big deal? We are

around each other all the time!

**NICK**

No- I know, but it's just that we

haven't hung out in a while...

**LINDSAY**

Who you and Sarah?

**NICK**

(correcting her) no- no I meant YOU and I.

**LINDSAY**

(Confused and

uncomfortable)

What?

**NICK**

(back peddling)

no- I know, I don't know, it's

complicated.

Nick looks around the hall and to see if Daniel heard them. The bell rings again and Daniel turns and walks down he hallway.

**NICK**

I gotta go okay? I'll talk to you

later!

He takes off down the hall in the other direction, Lindsay stands there, stunned. She spots Daniel and runs after him.

**LINDSAY**

Hey!

__**DANIEL**

(annoyed) what?

**LINDSAY**

Why are you being such a jerk today?

**DANIEL**

(sarcastic)

Am I? Am I being a jerk?

**LINDSAY**

Yeah, pretty much, and being

around you has become unbearable.

**DANIEL**

(looking her up

and down)

so what are you doing here talking

to me.

**LINDSAY**

I'm here to tell you that you are

a jerk and that I'm not tutoring

you anymore.

**DANIEL**

I don't need your help.

**LINDSAY**

ok fine

**DANIEL**

fine

Mr Rosso rounds the corner and spots them. Daniel bolts and leaves Lindsay standing there.

**ROSSO**

(yelling after him)

You better be off to class Mr.

Desirio.

**DANIEL**

(yelling back)

I am sir!

**LINDSAY**

we- we were just going over some

plans to study later.

**ROSSO**

(raised eyebrows)

I'm sure you were. I better walk

you to class. I don't want the

star student to get a tardy.

Lindsay sighs and follows him down the deserted hallway.

**EXT. FAST FOOD PLACE - NIGHT**

Neil and Sam are standing in line at a fast food place. They look at some cheerleaders they don't know.

**NEIL**

So are you going to go? To the

lock in?

**SAM**

Yeah, I think so

(pauses)

But not to be alone with Stacey.

She is a team leader, she is going

to be busy all night.

**NEIL**

Did you find out if Vicki is

going?

**SAM**

Yes, she is going

Neil makes a power move with his arm

**NEIL**

So here's my plan. I figure I'll

make a move around hour 18. Vicki

will be tired enough and gotten to

know me- but there will still be

time left for- ya know.

**SAM**

This is a fundraiser. We are

supposed to be learning about drugs

and raising money or something.

Not messing around with girls.

**NEIL**

You are just saying that because

you get to mess around with a

girl. You have a girlfriend. Bill

has his new track buddies. I'm so-

I feel miles behind you guys.

**SAM**

but you're not. We are all still

friends!

**NEIL**

Come on Sam, help me, I need this-

Stacey can help, her and Vicki are

friends.

**SAM**

What can Stacey do?

**NEIL**

I don't know, she's a group leader.

Tell her to put us all in the same

group. Then Vicki can really get

to know me.

**SAM**

alright, I'll talk to her

**NEIL**

Thanks Sam. I can't believe this- I

don't think that Vicki has spent 2

hours with me, let alone 24!

They reach the counter and order just as the entire track team, including Bill, enter and get in line, laughing and talking.

**NEIL**

(noticing) look there's Bill.

Sam looks up and sees Bill. Him and Neil grab their trays and walk up yo Bill.

**BILL**

Hey guys

**SAM**

Hey

__**WILLIAMS**

Hey Sam

Williams looks at Neil.

**BILL**

(to Williams)

That's Neil.

**WILLAIMS**

Hey

Neil waves awkwardly

**NEIL**

(to Bill)

So we decided to go to the lock in

**BILL**

Oh yeah?

**NEIL**

(lowers his voice)

Yeah. And Sam is going to make

sure we are in Vicki and Stacey's

group.

**BILL**

(awkward)

oh well um I think I'm in a group

with the team. One of the guys

wants to organize

a poker tournament.

**SAM**

You know how to play poker?

**BILL**

Not really. But I've been

practicing with these guys and Ben

has been teaching me a little.

**NEIL**

Ben?

**BILL**

(steps forward and

whispers)

Fredricks

Sam and Neil nod.

**BILL**

I don't want them to know- at

least not yet. They will think I'm

getting special treatment or

something.

**NEIL**

Well you are.

**SAM**

Neil!

**NEIL**

Well he is- but who cares, that's

good.

(looks at Bill)

You have the advantage.

Williams and Meyers approach them.

**WILLAIMS**

yo bullet, we are leaving. Tommy's

mom ordered us a pizza.

**NEIL**

Bullet?

**MEYERS**

(to Neil)

Yeah, that what we call him. And

we call you

(looks him up and

down)

Tiny Tim

**NEIL**

I'll have to know, I am in the

30th percentile for my age!

**MEYERS**

(to Bill)

Lets go!

**BILL**

Meyers, this is Neil, not Tiny

Tim. And this is Sam.

**MEYERS**

Sam. You're going out with Stacey

Carr right?

**SAM**

Yeah.

**MEYERS**

cool. Okay see you fella's later.

He points to Neil

**MEYERS**

Tiny T

He walks away

**WILLAIMS**

(to Sam)

See you Saturday Sam!

He walks away

**BILL**

Seriously Neil, they aren't being

mean. If they give you a nickame

its good. I'm "the bullet"

**NEIL**

They were making fun of me Bill.

**BILL**

They were just messing around,

that's how they talk to each other,

everyone teases everyone.

**WILLAIMS**

(yelling)

BULLET!

**BILL**

I gotta go- I'll see you guys

Saturday- Hey my mom will make us

all breakfast on Sunday after the

lock in- you guys can come over,

okay?

**SAM**

(nodding)

Neil just stares at him

**BILL**

OK- see you guys, bye!

He exits

**SAM**

bye!

Sam and Neil look at each other and Neil rolls his eyes and sighs.

**SAM**

Oh stop being a baby!

Neil turns and walks away with his tray and Sam follows.

**EXT. SCHOOL HALLWAY**

Lindsay and Kim are walking down the hallway together.

**LINDSAY**

So guess what?

**KIM**

What?

**LINDSAY**

(sighs)

Sarah just transferred into my

Spanish class, and she like, wants

to be friends.

**KIM**

Ew- why? We hate her.

**LINDSAY**

no- YOU hate her, I-

(thinking)

I don't know, how friendly she is,

it makes me uncomfortable. She is

too nice.

**KIM**

Well yeah, I mean haven't you ever

heard of "keep your friends close

and your enemies closer"?

**LINDSAY**

We aren't enemies

**KIM**

Yeah you are. You are the ex girl

friend. Plus- Nick is still hung

up on you.

(she points at

Lindsay)

and she knows it.

**LINDSAY**

(exasperated)

Stop saying that- will you stop

saying that, Nick doesn't still

like me okay?

**KIM**

Yes he is. Sarah is like his

replacement Lindsay. And he should

know. A copy is NEVER as good as

the original.

Lindsay laughs a little and Kim smiles. They walk into the

cafeteria

**KIM**

Just be careful of her Lindsay,

She is planning

something..

**LINDSAY**

(doubtful)

Oh come on!

**KIM**

I'm serious!

They approach the lunch table. Daniel, Ken, and Amy are already sitting down and Sarah and Nick approach and pull out chairs.

**NICK**

(stupidly)

wow, our crew is really expanding,

we could totally form two teams

and play ball against each other.

Everyone looks at him like he is retarded and Kim laughs and him and Sarah sit down. Daniel and Lindsay steal a glance quickly.

**KIM**

(sarcastic)

ok Nick

She sits down, leaving only the seat between her and Daniel open. Lindsay looks down at everyone eating and talking, and then at Daniel, and starts to panic. She nervously sits down.

**LINDSAY**

(nervous)

so what's everyone doing this

weekend?

**KIM**

(bragging,

obnoxious)

My brothers friends are coming in

town and one of them is really

hot, this guy Jeremy.

(glaring at Daniel)

YOU remember him Daniel.

**DANIEL**

no

**KIM**

You seemed to remember him when we saw him at the mall and you tried to kick his ass for talking to me?

**DANIEL**

Whatever

__**SARAH**

Speaking of the mall, I need to go

this weekend- does anyone want to

go?

Everyone just kind of looks around, playing with their food ect.

**NICK**

I'll go with you babe, don't

worry.

He leans in and kisses her. Everyone is grossed out

**AMY**

So Daniel, where were you today,

you weren't in history.

**DANIEL**

I slept though the alarm

**AMY**

Until after 3rd period?

**DANIEL**

Well yeah, i was tired, I was out

Late last night.

Lindsay glances at him quickly

**KEN**

Did you go to that party in

Livonia?

**DANIEL**

Yeah

**NICK**

Why didn't you call me? I wanted

to go!

**DANIEL**

sorry, I just kinda forgot

everything last night-

Amy pulls out a piece of paper and gives it to Daniel

**AMY**

Here. Mr.Johnson gave me your test

to give to you.

Kim leans over and looks at the paper.

**KIM**

my god Lindsay- I thought you were

tutoring him! He totally failed.

**LINDSAY**

(gasps to Daniel)

You did? What happened? We went

over those timelines like 100

times last week!

Daniel is trying to play off his humiliation

__**DANIEL**

I don't know, whatever, it's not a

big deal

he shrugs and crumples up the paper.

**KIM**

(to Lindsay)

I told you he was a lost cause

**LINDSAY**

I'm going to talk to Mr. Johnson. You

knew all those dates, the fall of

the Roman empire, he has to let

you re-take the test!

**DANIEL**

(raising his voice)

Lindsay, I told you, it's not a

big deal, will you shut up

already?

The table falls silent, and it's super awkward. Lindsay just kind of stares at Daniel who seems unfazed and then looks down.

**NICK**

so... did anyone here about this

student lock in?

**AMY**

Yeah Ken and I were just

discussing how we are going to get

out of it. It's mandatory, you

know?

**DANIEL**

Whatever- they always say that

**KEN**

No seriously. Anyone who doesn't

go- can't graduate.

Daniel is completely ignoring Lindsay and as the group talks of ways to get out of the lock in, she becomes more and more upset and suddenly stands up.

**LINDSAY**

I- I gotta go. I forgot something

in my locker and I need to finish

my English homework.

everyone kind of stares at her, Daniel is unfazed, deep in an argument with Kim on how to forge hall passes.

**AMY**

(waves) see you later!

Lindsay hurries away.

**SARAH**

you guys, what's up with Lindsay

lately? Does she seem weird to

you?

Kim gives Sarah an evil glare.

**KIM**

No. Lindsay's fine. She just had

to study. I would know, I'm her

best friend.

**SARAH**

I'm just saying- she seemed sad.

You guys should be looking out for

her.

Daniels eyes shift towards the direction of where Lindsay walked away.

**NICK**

(laughing

condescending)

Yeah, I think I would know. I mean

we went out.

**SARAH**

Yeah I know, you don't have to

keep reminding me.

The table falls silent and Kim smirks

**INT. WEIR KITCHEN - NIGHT**

The Kitchen is a mess, Sarah and Lindsay are standing over a lump of dough and looking at a cookbook, confused.

**SARAH**

It says the bread is made into the

shape of a skull that looks like

"La Calavera"—the skeleton of

death

**LINDSAY**

What? How? Can't it just be shaped

like normal bread?

**SARAH**

(looking at book)

This holiday is pretty morbid. I

mean making bread into the shape

of a skull? Decorating graves?

That's creepy.

**LINDSAY**

(shrugs)

I don't know, I kind of think it's

nice. It is supposed to be a happy

celebration. The dead return home

to the world to be with their

families for a day. They celebrate

life.

**SARAH**

I guess.

**LINDSAY**

Lets try to make a skull and cross

bones. Here-

Gives Sarah a pile of dough

**LINDSAY**

You make the bones and I will try

and make the head.

**SARAH**

(laughs)

Jeez, Seniora Lopez is so

annoying. this is Spanish class,

not home ec

**LINDSAY**

(laughs and smiles)

Yeah.

They both knead the dough in silence for a second.

**SARAH**

Lindsay, can I ask you something?

**LINDSAY**

(nervous)

Ah, um sure..

**SARAH**

When you and nick were going out,

did you guys um- I mean were you

having-

(pauses)

Did he say "I love you"?

**LINDSAY**

(laughs)

We only went out for like a month-

maybe less then that.

Sarah just stares at Lindsay, waiting for an answer.

**SARAH**

So he didn't say it?

**LINDSAY**

(feeling weird) no.

**SARAH**

(getting upset,

lowering her

voice)

So, did you guys have sex?

**LINDSAY**

(offended)

What? Sarah, I mean- that's really

personal, I'm not really

comfortable-

**SARAH**

(shaking her head,

embarrassed)

I know- I'm sorry- your right-

that was really personal, you

don't have to tell me.

(pauses)

I'm sorry, I'm just upset, Nick

and I are just at kind of like a

standstill, you know. I'm ready to

move forward, but I still feel

like something missing, like he's

holding back.

Lindsay just nods careful not to say anything.

**SARAH**

(emotional)

well I know he's holding back

something. And I care about him so

much, and he's a great boyfriend.

But he can be so closed off

sometimes.

She puts her head in her hands, getting flour all over her face. Lindsay doesn't know what to do, so she grabs paper towel and hands it to Sarah.

**LINDSAY**

Here. You have flour on your face.

Look, I know Nick has been really

hurt in the past. I just think he

is being extra cautious this time,

you know?

**SARAH**

(taking paper

towel)

Yeah it's was just it's so hard to

tell him I love him in the first

place.

(she wipes her

face)

I want him to say it back, to know

that he feels the same way. This

time, just waiting, not knowing if

it's ever going to happen, it's

terrible.

**LINDSAY**

(coming to a

realization,

thinking)

Yeah. I'm sure it is.

(brighter)

But you know what? He will come

around, just try to be pacient.

Like you said, he is an amazing

boyfriend.

**SARAH**

(pulling herself

together)

You two get along so well, after

the breakup and everything. You

are always saying nice things

about each other.

**LINDSAY**

Well yeah, we are friends.

**SARAH**

It's just- unusual.

**LINDSAY**

(shrugs)

I guess.

Sarah sighs and goes back to her dough. She gives Lindsay a sideways glace.

**SARAH**

So what about Daniel?

**LINDSAY**

What about him?

**SARAH**

nothing. I just see you two

together a lot

**LINDSAY**

(playing innocent)

Well, yeah, I mean I'm helping him

study. Were friends.

**SARAH**

And Kim doesn't mind?

**LINDSAY**

(defensive) no. Why would she?

**SARAH**

Nothing, I'm just surprised she

doesn't mind you guys spending all

that time together. She was pretty

jealous when they were together.

**LINDSAY**

(firm)

Look, I'm not into any of those

guys ok? They are my friends.

**SARAH**

(taken aback)

ok

**LINDSAY**

(kneading her

dough with anger)

especially Daniel. He can be such

a jerk sometimes.

**SARAH**

(trying desperately

to connect with

her)

Like at lunch today, he yelled

at you because HE flunked his

test. Like what was that all

about?

Lindsay flips her dough and is getting more and more angry thinking about Daniel's jerk behavior.

**LINDSAY**

(annoyed)

I have no idea.

**SARAH**

(uncomfortable) yeah.

Lindsay looks over at Sarah's dough.

**LINDSAY**

That's actually not bad. I think if

we put them together, it might

look OK.

**SARAH**

(smiles)

Yeah?

Sarah lifts her dough onto Lindsay's and they work for a second on putting it together. Suddenly Jeanne comes into the kitchen. Lindsay and Sarah look up.

**JEANE**

Sarah, your mom just pulled up on

the driveway.

**SARAH**

(frantic) oh!

She pulls away from the dough and runs to the sink to wash her hands.

**SARAH**

oh my god Lindsay I'm so sorry, I

told her not to come until 8, I

really should help you finish!

**LINDSAY**

It's ok, I got it.

**SARAH**

are you sure? I'm so sorry.

Sarah runs over to Lindsay.

**LINDSAY**

(she offers a weak

smile)

Really. I got it, I just have to

put it in the oven, we were

practically done anyway.

She runs over to the kitchen table to grab her book bag and coat.

**SARAH**

(to Lindsay)

Ok see you tomorrow

(to Jeanne)

Thanks Ms. Weir

**JEANE**

Of course! I'll walk you out!

**LINDSAY**

bye

They exit and Lindsay puts the bread in the oven. As she walks back to the sink, she sees Sarah with her mom in the car pulling down the driveway. They aren't speaking. Sarah is looking out the window, depressed. Jeanne enters the kitchen.

**JEANE**

(brightly)

Well she was a very nice girl. And

her mother too. How come I've

never met her before?

**EXT. DANIEL HOUSE - NIGHT**

Lindsay is storming down Daniel's driveway. She is really angry. She stomps right up the front door and knocks. She is tapping her foot waiting for someone and then knocks again. Daniel opens the door, and is very surprised to see her.

**DANIEL**

Lindsay?

(looking behind

him)

No mom! It's no one. I'll be right

back!

He shuts the door behind himself and looks at her, fuming.

**DANIEL**

what do you want? I thought you

couldn't stand the sight of me or

whatever.

**LINDSAY**

I can't. But now I want to know. I

want to know WHY you are being

such a jerk to me all of the

sudden. What? Are you trying to

over compensate for what happened?

To try and take back all the nice

things you said to me?

**DANIEL**

(defensive)

no

**LINDSAY**

Okay then- maybe you feel guilty,

or pissed because you failed that

history test?

**DANIEL**

(getting in her

face)

I told you I don't care about the

test

**LINDSAY**

But I know you do! I KNOW you,

Daniel! and I also know that you

are being an ass because you feel

foolish. Because you told me-..You

said- Because of what you said.

She steps closer to him

**DANIEL**

(defensive)

What? What did I say?

**LINDSAY**

That you can't stop thinking about

me, I make you feel special, blah

blah blah-

**DANIEL**

(mad)

Hey! I didn't say that!

(looking away,

embarrassed)

I didn't say that exactly.

**LINDSAY**

(nodding mad)

That's pretty much the jist! Well

just because you feel stupid it

doesn't mean that I'm going to let

you get away with treating me this

way!

She takes another step forward, eyes blazing

**DANIEL**

yeah? what can you do about it?

They are standing very close now. Lindsay takes a deep breath and finally speaks calmly.

**LINDSAY**

I snuck out of my house, risking a lifetime of being grounded, to ask you all this, But also because I need to tell you something.. ..as hard

as I try, I can't get you- that

night with you- out of my head.

He is surprised by the change in direction, but a smile

twitches at the corners of his mouth

**DANIEL**

(condescending)

Maybe you don't want to...

**LINDSAY**

I do. I do want you out of my

head. Because what follows and

plays over and over again is Kim

finding out, deserting me- Nick

getting all weird and awkward-

**DANIEL**

(pleading)

So we aren't supposed to live our

lives the way we want because our

friends might get upset? They will

get over it!

**LINDSAY**

You don't get it, I don't want

ANYONE to be upset!

They look at each other as he puts both his hands on her shoulders.

**DANIEL**

Lindsay calm down. Right now this

is just between me and you. No one knows what happened,

and no one even knows we are here now. You are the only person upset.

**LINDSAY**

what about you?

**DANIEL**

(joking)

Me? Upset? Maybe just a little. Well,

just up until the part where you

said you said couldn't stop

thinking about me.

They smile at each other, the chemistry is so strong, Lindsay has to look away.

**LINDSAY**

I'm sorry, You were right, I kissed you this time.

He suddenly pulls her close and she doesn't stop him.

**DANIEL**

Yeah, but I kissed you first.

their lips are inches apart

**DANIEL**

(whispering)

and if you don't stop me soon, I'm

going to do it again.

They look at each other and she suddenly closes her eyes, Daniel smiles, and slowly moves in and kisses her. They continue to kiss there, on the front porch as the camera pans away

FADE OUT.

Part 2 coming soon….


End file.
